Generic Raposa Characters
|species = Raposa |role = Villager |fur = Orange |age = N/A (Group) |gender = N/A (Group) |status = N/A (Group) |games = (Cindi) |home = Village Turtle Rock (Cindi) }} Generic Raposa Characters are characters in Drawn to Life that use the default Raposa sprites or animations and, with a couple exceptions, have no unique name. These types of characters are generally rescued from levels along with named residents whom they share an overall trait or profession with. Generic Raposa Characters normally have limited dialog that doesn't change with the evolution of the plot. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter these characters are done-away with and each villager is given a name and semi-unique sprite. Appearance The overall appearance of the generic Raposa sprites remain constant throughout the game. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, some sprites exist that are recolors of generic Raposa sprites from the first game. An example of this would be Cherry from Lavasteam, who is a recolor of the generic Raposa girl sprite (e.g. Cindi). Uses Young Male Farmer Brown's son Cricket's Jr. deputy Crazy Barks's crew member Indee's son Unattributed Raposa (Rescued with Mike) Jowee in a flashback Young Female Isaac's daughter (Cindi) Zsasha's adopted daughter Galileo's daughter Crazy Barks's crew member Unattributed Raposa (Rescued with Mike) Mari in a flashback Middle Age Male Cookie's Assistant Cricket's deputy Pirate Beard's Pirate Pirate Beard's Pirate Unagi's Assistant Dr. Cure's husband Middle Age Female Isaac's wife (Mya) Cookie's Assistant NavyJ's Groupie NavyJ's Groupie Unagi's Assistant Elder Male Tubba's father Unattributed Raposa (Rescued with Zsasha) Bubba's caregiver Indee's father Dr. Cure's Assistant Elder Female Farmer Brown's wife Tubba's mother Galileo's wife Bubba's caregiver Trivia * All Raposa children share the same voice clips. * Thanks to a technical glitch, Elder Males do not have a functioning "behind" animation and instead use the first static frame in the game. ** However, the rest of their animation is visible through hacking and is what this article uses. * There are 30 generic Raposa in the Village. * Each generic Raposa NPC (and other characters who move freely, such as Heather) has a set "spawning" location they default to when the player enters The Village from another location. ** As an example, Unagi's male assistant will always be located near the boulder just above the Snow Gate when the player reenters the Village from another location. * According to quotes by some Raposa girls, Raposa boys like to eat mud. ** This is confirmed by one Raposa boy asking The Hero if they've tried mud. * Young female Raposa commonly speak like a stereotypical little girl (e.g. saying "r"s like "w"'s, etc.). * Most generic characters have, on average, four different quotes that they will speak in succession. * Cindi and Mya are the only generic Raposa with names. ** This makes Isaac's family the only one completely composed of named residents. * Cindi is the only generic Raposa character that resides on Turtle Rock * Generic Elder Male Raposa do not participate in the Snow Fight game and lack animations pertaining to said game. ** They are the only generic Raposa without these sprites. * Generic Elder Females are referred to as botOLDWOMAN within Drawn to Life's code. * Generic Adult Males and Adult Females are referred to as botRAPOMAN and botRAPOWOMAN respectively within Drawn to Life's code. * None of these characters made it onto Turtle Rock in the next game, because of this it may be assumed that they succumbed to the attacks on the Village. ** This is further supported from quotes by Mari on Turtle Rock. *** However, the aforementioned quotes simply state that the Raposa are “gone,” so it could also be assumed that she was referring to them being teleported elsewhere by Wilfre's portals. Media |-|Images= Monia Monia.png|Quote from one of NavyJ's groupies. Forgotten Freely.png|Quote from one of NavyJ's groupies. |-|Audio= "Wapo" Greeting Happy "Wapo" Greeting Sad "Wapo" Greeting Confused "Wapo" Greeting Confused "Wupa" Greeting |-|Quotes= ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Raposa Category:Village Area Category:Missing Sprites Category:Spoilers